Shower Time for Two
by Lillium.x
Summary: EDIT: LEAVE OPINIONS AND REVIEWS AND STUFFS, GOSHDARNIT! XD ... Yeah... Harley n' Ivy yummy slashy story... End of! :D M 'cause its'a steamy one... Drabble can be trouble :D!


Authors Note:

Hey guys and gals, this is my second published HxI story and it was one of the many I started but didn't finish… Until now! :D

It's a one shot thing for them in the shower, 'cause that's where the steamy things happen *ba-dum-tss*.

Some time ago I got a real life situation which inspired this fic, hence I think It will be much more successful than some of my other ones which I still haven't finished, so I am hoping you all like this.

I gave it an M rating, because… well I think it's obvious.

P.s. - This fic is in no way related to any of my other ones, previous or following.

So don't try to relate them to one – another, as that will just mess with your pretty heads.

\- Faithfully, fandomly, fangirly,  
Lillium x

_ 

It was now a couple of weeks since Harley and Ivy escaped Arkham and found themselves taking cover at one of Harley's secret apartment hideouts.

It was a warm evening in mid-July when Harley decided a shower would be good right about then.

She put some good rock tunes playin' on the laptop and undressed.

When she went in there she straight away turned the tap on and a minute or two after she heard the song suddenly stop and get changed with some pop music.

But not just any pop music. It was HOT pop music.

Like the ones you'd play when you dream about making out wildly with your crush.

Harley smiled to herself as she knew the one responsible for that, but she didn't say anything, instead the blonde just continued to shower.

A few minutes later a loud knock interrupted her from her thoughts and it was Ivy who sounded very eager.

"Harl'- Harley get out please. Or at least open the door. I can't hold it in anymore. YOU TAKE THAT SHOWER FOR GRANTED."

Harley chuckled.

"Sheesh Red calm down. Firstly it's unlocked and secondly I don't take anything for granted except maybe bank robberies, pushing the Bat around and possibly large quantities of ice cream."

Ivy sighed and opened the door.

The construction of the apartment was indeed very awkward as the shower was before the toilet and the only separation was just a simple shower curtain.

Harley took it from one end and brought it towards her in order to create a protective hood to stop the water stream for wettening Ivy as she was with her clothes, which were a simple black t-shirt and a pair of 7/8 length dark green leggings.

Ivy closed the door behind her and quickly walked over to the toilet as Harley let the curtain go.

Ivy frowned and 'grr'd' at the jester.

"God Harl', if you're so eager to get me wet, why didn't you say something last night."

Harley laughed.

"Sorry Puddin', I guess I never knew myself. And honestly that wasn't even on purpose."

"Sure it wasn't."

As Ivy finished up Harley got the craziest idea.

She peeked behind the curtain and looked at Ivy as she was lifting her leggings up.

The redhead noticed and looked back at her mischievous mate, also raising a brow questioningly.

"What Harl'? What is it?"

Harley motioned her brows up and down a few times like a pervy old man and Ivy chuckled.

"You better not be getting any ideas pumpkin."

Harley leaned closer towards the Plant queen.

"Oh, well gee, I dunno Red. It looked like a pretty good Idea in my head, y'know."

Ivy put one hand against the bathroom tiles and leaned in, towards the blonde as well.

"Well, no, sweat-pea. I actually don't."

Both of them stopped mere millimeters apart from each other's faces and Harley whispered.

"Then how's about we find out, hmm Puddin'…"

Ivy put her other hand on Harley's hot water – dripping cheek and leaned in, kissing her passionately but lightly.

"No, Harl' not today. I'm not in the mood for getting wet."

Harley smirked deviously and returned the kiss only to think of a witty come back.

"Awh, c'mon Red. If that was the case then why were you calling me in your dreams last night."

Ivy giggled.

"Ha-ha, very funny Harl'. But my answer is still, no."

She leaned in and gave her another sweet peck on the lips.

"I bet that that just means a Yes In your language."

She bit Ivy's lip lightly and playfully.

"No, baby."

The redhead smirked as she imitated Harley and bit her back.

"Ye-e-es!"

Harley mockingly resisted as she slightly moved the shower head away and pulled the curtain, revealing her sexy, fit, naked self.

"No…"

Ivy looked hypnotized as she blushed slightly hoping it would go unnoticed by the devilish looking harlequin.

"Yes."

Said Harley as she went closer and pressured Ivy to press her back against the tile-wall.

"N-No, Harl'…"

Spazzingly said Ivy as she partially subconsciously lifted her hands and placed them on Harley's flat gorgeous stomach.

"Yes, Pam."

Replied the gymnast who placed one hand on each side of the plant queen's head. Leaning forward, kissing her neck slowly.

Ivy gasped and moved her hands from the blonde's stomach back to her shoulder blades which she slightly dug her nails into.  
Harley smiled to herself victoriously as she kept kissing and nibbling on the slender neck before her.

"Harl'… Harleen s-stop it."

The harlequin giggled and lifted one knee, placing it in-between Ivy's thighs, pressing it bravely forward as the vixen moaned and gasped once more.

"What'sa matter Red? I thought you weren't in the mood for…"

She paused as she lifted her head to look Ivy in the eyes, showing off the devious smug on her face.

"…getting wet!"

At that point the redhead couldn't take the deep sensation of exploding hormones and butterflies inside of her anymore at which she just placed her hands at the back of Harley's head, tangling her fingers within golden locks, as she kissed the jested deep, passionately, hungry and slow.

She inserted her tongue in Harley's talented mouth to which the gymnast replied with the same and even lightly sucking in on it.

It was now like a tug war declared in there.

Tongues dancing away, meshing against each other, fighting for dominance.

When both of them finally ran out of breath minutes later they slowly separated, panting for Air.

They then opened their eyes and looked at each other, smiling for the cutely, hot and romantic situation.

"Wow… So, uh, Red…. Whadaya say we take this under the water and just share the shower, huh? It will save us some cash and prove that even super-villainesses like us can be sparing and economical, towards the bills."

Ivy who was still out of breath just giggled and nodded in agreement.

Before Harley did do anything to continue their heated intimate moment she decided to make yet another remark.

"I mean what else should we do Puddin'? You already proved you do like getting wet by me, so we might as well-…"

Ivy pressed her lips to Harley's to finally and quickly shut her up and in the same time took her leggings off smoothly.

The blonde noticed and helped her by quickly parting with her and afterwords lifted her shirt to take that off as well.

She stared at the gorgeous lingerie that the vixen of the vines wore to which Ivy smirked.  
"You never stop being a complete and utter, sexy hottie do ya Red?"

Ivy lifted herself slightly on her toes and whispered in the jester's ear.

"No. Not for you pumkin-pie."

Harley blushed and smirked to herself once more.

"Damn, Puddin' you're getting pretty good at this game."

As Ivy giggled and then playfully pushed Harley a bit back, she seductively slid her hands down her neck. Then on her breasts. Then her abdomen and stomach. And then she reached her hips and slid her thumb underneath the sides of her thongs and started sliding them downwards as Harley stared at her blushing furiously, like she was about to nosebleed.

"I don't know when I actually wasn't Harl'."

The redhead then threw them at the harlequin who instantaneously snapped out from her trance caught them, proving her reflexes were as good as ever.

"Good point there Red."

Ivy then removed her bra and simply dropped it on the ground as she slowly walked over to Harley, pressing her body against hers and placing her hands at the jester's collarbone, right above her breasts.

"Now then Harl'…Let's get really wet."

To those words Harley simply smirked and leaned on for another heated kiss under the warm summer shower that would leave both queens of crime powerless by end of that shower.

_

The End x3  
_

Thank you, dear reader, for reading "Shower Time For Two".

Please leave suggestions and reviews bellow as they are kindly appreciated.

Thank you in advance! : 3

\- Faithfully freaky to you,  
Lillium x


End file.
